shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gravedigger
Secretly identified as naught but a foundling named Teazer Young, The Gravedigger is a(n) (in)famous bounty hunter who is considered to be a Public Enemy of the Underworld due to the fact that he has inadvertently managed to bankrupt a large assortment of criminal industries with his captures and his captures alone. Contrary to popular belief, he has never referred to himself as The Gravedigger. In fact, the only reason that he is referred to as The Gravedigger at all is because his unintentional anonymity forced the World Government into bestowing a codename onto him. And the codename they decided upon was The Gravedigger. Last but not least, he is a hit that is worth an enormous total of 750,000,000 for all of the damage he has inflicted upon the Underworld as a whole. It should be noted that The Gravedigger is one of the strongest combatants to make an appearance in One Piece of Music. To the point where he can fight on par with the likes of Shinan. Personality Write the first section of your page here. Powers and Abilities ''Physical Capabilities'' 'General Physical Capabilities' In general, The Gravedigger is in phenomenal shape thanks to his practice of Chisai Koto. He is exceptionally fast and able to endure physical excertion for weeks on end. However, it should be noted that The Gravedigger lacks the absurd amount of strength that is held by the likes of Drake Lockheart of the Skyline Pirates or Jozu of the Whitebeard Pirates. It should also be noted that he is almost as indurable as Aaron Lamar Goosby himself and his perceptional abilities don't even come close to the likes of Guillaume Speirs LeBrix. 'Haki-Based Physical Capabilities' Busoshoku Haki The Gravedigger is well-versed in the utilization of Busoshoku Haki. With as much ease as he breaths, he can imbue the entirety of his body with Haki to the point where all of it blackens and he can do so whenever he desires. He's also able to use Transcendency and has even managed to master Transcendency to the point where he's earned the title of Transcendent. Haoshoku Haki The Gravedigger is one of One Piece of Music's six users of Haoshoku Haki and the only one who has mastered it to the point where he can fire it off with pinpoint accuracy. 'Transcendental Physical Capabilities' The Gravedigger is not only a practitioner of Transcendency, but he is one of the very few practitioners whom are allowed to refer to themselves as being a Transcendent. Whilst he is utilizing Transcendency, The Gravedigger is one of the quickest combatants in the entirety of the world. It's to the point where many have accused him of being in possession of a speed-based Devil Fruit in spite of the fact that he has clearly eaten the totally not speed-based Sekkan Sekkan no Mi. Also, unlike a supermajority of Transcendents, The Gravedigger is capable of utilizing Transcendency and conventional Busoshoku Haki at the same time. However, it should be noted that The Gravedigger is only able to accomplish this through the utilization of Mushin. ''Fighting Style'' In stark contrast to his frightening appearance and fearsome reputation, The Gravedigger is an Actual Pacifist. Under normal and abnormal circumstances, The Gravedigger will determinately refrain from will inflicting just about any form of direct and or even indirect harm upon his target(s). Even when he is being confronted by assassins of all people, The Gravedigger will outright refuse to resort to physical, mental, and or even emotional violence. Instead, The Gravedigger's modus operandi is to capture his target(s) without so much as scratching him, her, or them. Not only that, but The Gravedigger prefers to live his target(s) in a condition that's better than the condition he found them in. This is accomplished through the utilization of Chisai Koto, the Sekkan Sekkan no Mi, and Mushin no Shin (The Mind Without Mind). 'Chisai Koto' The Gravedigger specializes in the Healing Techniques Branch of Chisai Koto, but he is also a capable practitioner of the Self Defense Branch of Chisai Koto. Unlike the average practitioner of Chisai Koto, The Gravedigger is completely unwilling to inflict any amount of damage upon anyone or even anything for any reason at all. Thus, The Gravedigger forgoes the utilization of Heir: Order and Heir: Punish because of the discomfort they're known to inflict upon those who are subjected to them. He's also made a habit of ignoring Bard as a whole due to the fact that its utilization could lead to an accident that'll inflict harm. Healing Techniques Branch Heir - A breathing technique that is used during training and actual combat. The user must follow a very strict breathing rythmn that maximizes the intake of oxygen during inhalation and release of the useless gases during exhalation. The user must take care to not lose any of his or her oxygen during his or her exhalations. : Heir: Inherit: - A maneuver where the user will unconsciously use Heir, allowing the user to prevent fatigue from surfacing regardless of the intensity of his or her activity. Under normal circumstances, The Gravedigger is incapable of maintaining Heir: Inherit for more than five minutes at a time if he is lucky. However, entering Mushin no Shin (The Mind Without Mind) allows him to utilize Heir: Inherit for an indefinite period of time. Maid - A technique that is the opposite of Life Return, in that it allows the user to control the body of the target for the benefit of the target and the target alone. It should be noted that The Gravedigger is only capable of utilizing Maid upon himself when he feels that it's the only way he'll manage to capture without harming him, her, and or it. : Maid: Serve - The most basic application of Maid. It orders the cells of the target to undergo mitosis in order to regenerate damaged tissue. It allows the user to make a wound close much faster than it normally would. Of course, the cells will only divide if it is allowed by their division mechanisms. For they will not divide if a problem is found withing them and will undergo the usual apoptosis to prevent the development of cancers. : Maid: Whithdraw - An application of Maid where the user will forcibly activate the target's immune system in order to protect the target from toxic substances and harmful organisms. It allows the user to lead the body into battling poisons and infections. It's even possible for Haki to be imbued within the target's immune cells in order to make those cells more efficient. : Maid: Beget: An application of Maid where the user forcibly converts a number of his or her target's cells into stem cells. The user will then induce those cells into undergoing cellular differentiation as a means of remaking tissue that would usually be impossible to remake. This technique can be used to heal even the most mortal of wounds and even remove the most enduring of scars from the body. : The Gravedigger's status as a master comes from the fact that he has the focus to utilize it in the middle of a battle of all things. This allows him to heal just about any injury he may have unintentionally inflicted upon his target(s). As well as heal himself when he feels that it's necessary to do so. Self Defense Branch Sylph - A series of techniques that focus on escape. As a result, they have no offensive power. : Sylph: Stride - A simple running technique. It can be used for a quick, explosive sprint and a long marathon-like run. It's essentially Soru with a lower center of mass, forcing the user to run a ninja-like fashion where he or she is bending forward with their arms pointing backward. : The Gravedigger is perfectly capable of utilizing Sylph: Stride in conjunction with Heir: Inherit in order to maneuver at an insane velocity for an extended period of time. He is also capable of sudden bursts of speed that can break the sound barrier itself; however, The Gravedigger prefers to avoid such a speed due to the fact that reaching it could inflict an injurt upon those whom are around him at the moment. : Sylph: Weave - An advanced running technique that focuses on lightness of feet over sheer speed. It consists of focusing one's height on equal parts of the body and always keeping the center of gravity ready to switch. Sylph: Weave allows the user to use his or her feet to make his or her way across places that are normally impossible to navigate by foot. Running over weak, traversing brittle substances without harming them, literally walking on thin ice are just some of the possibilities. Some masters - such as The Gravedigger - can run in the side of walls or even slide over the surface of water itself! : Sylph: Sought - The culmination of all physical training in Chisai Koto leads up to this technique. Much like Geppou, it involves pushing upon the surface of a fluid in order to propel oneself. However, unlike Geppou, the performance of Sylph: Sought consists of pushing with your feet and your hands as well. Though The Gravedigger's consumption of the Sekkan Sekkan no Mi prevents him from utilizing Sylph: Sought to swim better, it doesn't prevent him from using it as a form of nigh-flight. 'Devil Fruit' Name - Sekkan Sekkan no Mi (Sacrophagus Sacrophagus Fruit) Type - Paramecia The Sekkan Sekkan no Mi is the key to The Gravedigger's style of "combat" so-to-speak. It allows him to capture anyone and just about anything without having to inflict harm upon them. It also allows him to detain them without resorting to anything as uncomfortable as bindings or rendering them unconscious. 'Mushin no Shin' Often referred to as simply Mushin (No Mind), Mushin no Shin (The Mind Without Mind) is an altered state of consciousness where an individual's conventional memory are temporarily discarded from his or her consciousness in favor of his or her muscle memory. Whilst within mushin, a martial artist will put his or her years of training to literally perfect use. Under normal circumstances, an individual is only capable of entering mushin by complete happenstance. Only a few people are able to willingly induce themselves into entering mushin, and even then those individuals are only able to do so in a manner that is more reminiscent of falling asleep than any form of activation. The Gravedigger is one of those few people. Though he tends to describe his entrance into mushin as feeling like he's placing himself in a sacrophagus and then sealing it shut. It is only through the utilization of mushin that The Gravedigger is capable of utilizing Transcendency and conventional application of Busoshoku Haki at the same time. It's also mushin that allows The Gravedigger to utilize Heir: Inherit for an indefinite amount of time. History WIP... Category:Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Public Enemy Category:Martial Artist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Transcendency User Category:Transcendent Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:User of Mushin no Shin Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Powerhouse411